


Cat Grey

by jasthelion



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is not as...stoic as he should be, M/M, fluff fluff, fluffy ok, please like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasthelion/pseuds/jasthelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black isn't the right color. It has to be Cat grey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Grey

’’No, Bucky please.’’ Steve frowns and tugs on James’ arm, pulling him back inside their room. James’ looks at him with confusion painted over his features and watches as the man tugs the black hoodie off him. 

’’Steve, what are you doi—’’ James complains, suddenly feeling very cold as he stands in the middle of their shared room. Tony’s idea. Always his idea. Steve doesn’t complain, why should he? 

He wants to reach for his hoodie, not wanting to stand in a white tee only. 

’’What are you up to?’’ James asks and crosses his arms over his chest. He quickly returns his hands to his side, cold metal arm is not a good idea with such a thin shirt. Cold. 

He watches Steve rummage through their closet before he sees him pulling out another hoodie, a gray one. 

’’What the hell.’’ James furrows his brows and shakes his head, snatching the new hoodie from Steve and quickly pulls it over his head. 

’’Grey fits you better, you know. Black is so harsh.’’ Steve nods, feeling proud as he watches James wearing the shirt. 

’’What’s the difference?’’ James scrunches his nose up and tugs down the material down his torso. 

’’Black is just, soulless. This grey is like, cat grey, it’s cozy.’' Steve hums a bit and grins widely. James rolls his eyes and laughs a bit. Cat grey. How silly.

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend were discussing what Bucky would wear as a color (She's going to cosplay him) for a hoodie and I said cat grey. This is the outcome. I had to write it, it was cute. Hope you can like it despite it being so short.


End file.
